


Corrupting a Prince

by LewdInaccurate



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dirty Talk, Femdom, Fisting, Hypnosis doesn't work like that, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdInaccurate/pseuds/LewdInaccurate
Summary: Prince Takumi has low resistance to magic and someone decides to take advantage on that.





	Corrupting a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a rewrite of a previous work, which was actually very badly written. I improved it. Probably. As much as you're willing to improve a fic that contains non-con.

She was allowed out of prison after a whole month of bargaining, their leader Corrin seemed awfully interested in acquiring her services as a gifted user of magic and strategist. Getting used to the idea of switching sides proved to be less awkward once she saw compatriots united to Hoshido’s forces to invade her not-so-precious Nohr. It wasn’t that she’s been unaware of Nohr’s corruption all along, she’s been integral to it from the get go, but once it became clear that Nohr was in disadvantage, Daniela knew that she wanted to be on the winner side.

For a while, she avoided interacting to anyone outside battle, she was after all their prisoner of war turned into ally, and she didn’t want them to forget. She had the right to be spiteful, and they needn’t to complain so long as she fulfilled her duties properly. Daniela didn’t have anybody, she wasn’t interested in having anybody. However, something else started to catch her eye.

Someone else.

The younger brother of Corrin, Prince Takumi, a prickly and disciplined archer with a smooth but strong face, a real asset for Hoshido’s army and a force to be reckoned with. She quickly found a fascination towards him, which then turned into a small obsession.

The more she observed him outside of battle, the more she took a liking to the outsider prince. He was an absolutely gorgeous young man with his long silver ponytail and dark eyes, not yet a fully grown-man, but no longer a boy, a fruit ripe for the taking.

It wasn’t really love what she felt towards him, more like a strong sense of craving and curiosity, someone she could never have but wanted nonetheless. Daniela decided that she’d make Takumi hers in the only way she could without stealing him away from where he was needed.

 

 

He was surprisingly receptive to mind control, the spell she used on him was merely meant to test his resistance, but he fell deep immediately. Almost too good to be true. She poked around him, made him perform simple commands just to test him and the depth of his trance. The poor guy didn’t even seem troubled by this predicament.

The spell she designed for him was to merely make him subservient and extremely receptive to the power of suggestion, which should trick the subject into believing that he still had control and everything that was happening to him was of his own volition.

Takumi didn’t even know her well, but when he found himself greeting her again, he was already ensnared into her trickery. Daniela suggested him to follow her into that secluded cabin she prepared in anticipation, to ‘talk’.

“It’s starting to feel hot inside here, it’d be a good idea if you take off your clothes right now… Here, I’ll help you out.”

He appreciated her help, glimpses of genuine embarrassment seeped through his artificial judgement. “What are you playing at…? I’ve never done this to anyone.”

“Then let me lead. You will like what I do, I promise.” She was still careful with her words, as to bring out the illusion of choice, not because it’d make a difference but it still felt like the adequate thing to do before starting. It’s been a while since she last did something like this.

Takumi was still a little disoriented, his mind registering only what his senses perceived, his logical thinking limited to comprehending the meaning of her words but not their effect of the past or the future. It’d be hard for him to pinpoint exactly when or how she seized his mind, it was something about the way she spoke that ended up drawing him in, like a silent gradual spiral filling his brain with cotton.

Next thing that Takumi faintly realized was that Daniela made him let go of his fundoshi and the sarashi binding his chest. He laid down on his back on the mattress, his body just sprawled there, clueless as to what he was supposed to expect.

Indeed, just like she said, his whole body was feverishly hot, uncomfortably itchy. Being somewhat conscious of his own nudity while her eyes devoured the sight of him, it only heightened the uncomfortable temperature in him. He wasn’t used to have someone scrutinize his body like that. Unlike him, Daniela was only half naked, and she knelt over the mattress, leaning on him very closely.

“I feel… weird. What are you doing…?” he muttered, still befuddled. His heart was beating in his ears when he took notice of a female hand tracing over his chest, leaving shivers on its wake.

“Ah, what a nice body… But certainly not what I expected for a prince...”

The words she used struck a small nerve in Takumi, making him cringe and move his hands, as if instinctively trying to hide his groin and chest. “Y-you had your fun. Now let me go!” he groaned.

Resilience. No, just a defense mechanism resurfaced because of an unseen weight in Daniela’s words. She pinned his shoulder firmly, feeling his resistance at her touch. Daniela then started to conjure the complete spell, not just the light version from before. “Stop, you won’t move unless I command you to.”

In that instant, Takumi froze under her gaze, not at all aware of it being an enchantment, but the tension in his body suddenly started to crumble down, as if his alertness was wrapped back into the back of his mind. His arms laid uselessly at his sides for Daniela to freely examine his body again. He couldn’t seem to understand why it turned out like this.

“Please, quiet your thoughts and relax… Your mind is feeling heavy and sleepy, but every touch, no matter how small, it’ll be sexually arousing, every inch and hidden crevice of your body, all of it will enjoy my touch. You do want this, don’t you?”

Daniela was fondling his chest and pulling at one nipple, pinching it until it made him whine. His breath was hitching and his head was rapidly clouded with heat. “Say it, tell me what do you want.”

“A-ahh… I want y-your touch…”

“Yes. You want my touch. You’ll be a darling and accept my touch no matter what, because it’ll feel really, really good. And you want to feel good, don’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“You don’t get to touch me or touch yourself, not unless I say so.”

Her fingers teased his nipples for a while, eventually took one in her mouth, making him squirm under her.

His skin tingled pleasantly, having someone’s mouth against his skin proved to be a more enticing than he could’ve imagined, and he suddenly wondered why he’d been so scared of this in the first place. His body trembled when her left hand travelled down his belly and his pubes, she slid his cock between two of her fingers, dragging a moan out of him.

Daniela played around with his cock, his hips jerked when she pressed his tender flesh between her fingers, rubbing him almost rhythmically while she kissed and sucked at his nipples, slowly undoing him, warming up to the delights yet to come.

She slid one finger even lower, below his cock, making him gasp in surprise. That one finger worming into him, teasing circles around his already wet hole, as if asking nicely to get in. He hummed when that finger squeezed its way inside, but it went in almost too easily, his body so relaxed that he couldn’t oppose to the intrusion. She probed inside his velvety warmth leisurely, awakening further the ache in his loins.

When his face went rosy with blush, Daniela’s head went down and closed her lips against his small cock, sucking and kissing him while she continued to finger him deeper. Takumi sighed and whined with restraint; a pleasant warmth was building inside his belly as her tongue swirled all over his sensitive dick.

“I’m… ah-ahhh… I… there… ah-!” He was getting close, he couldn’t help to buck his hips, but she abruptly removed her mouth, making him whine at the discontinued pleasure. She didn’t stop moving her hand though.

One finger turned into two and then her mouth sealed his shivery lips, letting him taste the saltiness of his own juices. He was melting inside her kiss, while the number of fingers increased to three, yet he couldn’t complain when all his mind could think about was how good it felt, the absence of air making him feel lightheaded, losing a bit more of that unintentional restraint in his voice.

Before proceeding further, she stopped kissing him to fetch a glass vial of oil and poured some of it on her left hand. “Don’t strain, you’re going to love this.” She was slippery enough to enter him without much effort, both with help of the lubricant and his own arousal.

It was painful at first, but the sensation was overridden by immediate bliss, his legs were so relaxed and the movements of her fingers were so gentle, slow and thorough, he just couldn’t help to have his thighs give away, rocking his hips as a fourth finger slid in without him realizing.

He was a moaning mess and couldn’t keep his eyes or mind clear as her fingers teased him; she didn’t even need to try so much, he was lost inside such a deep trance that it wouldn’t matter if she focused on making him feel real pleasure… but then again, where was the fun in that?

Daniela played around a little more until her fingers touched the spot she’s been looking for, taking note of the angle and place of her fingers inside him, but mostly enjoying the sight of his back arching while he whimpered. She continued to press that spot decisively, just not fast enough.

She drove him to the brink of desperation, he wanted to touch himself so bad but he couldn’t move his arms, and she refused to go any faster, not even touch his cock to make it end. His inner muscles were tightening as the pressure of that built-up ecstasy put him so painfully close. “Eeehh…! Nngh… mmm… I-I’m…!” It was becoming too much for him to take.

A vague sense of self-awareness still stuck inside of him pleaded for him to stop doing all those embarrassing moans, but he couldn’t stop. Not to mention that Daniela seemed to enjoy seeing him squirm from her fingers alone. “Ahhh—! P-please… I’m gonna… nhhh… ah-ahh!”

By the time she started to pick up the pace and rub his cock with her thumb, he was already on tears, his face twisted in a revolting mix of sheer bliss and agony, his mouth agape and drooling. The tides of pleasure pumped through him like blood.

In the aftermath of his orgasm he continued convulsing lightly around Daniela’s hand.

Yet, even when her fingers slowed down significantly, Daniela didn’t stop.

She giggled with a pleased smirk. “I wonder, can you take my entire fist in? I’m sure you can, with how wet you got from my fingers fucking you. You’re loving this so much, aren’t you…?” She removed her hand only momentarily to confirm how moist he was, just to promptly put it back in. He started at the sudden forcefulness, but he couldn’t react negatively to that.

As Takumi was still in daze from his orgasm, Daniela took her time to lube up generously, stretching his cunt nice and slow, enough for her to begin pushing her thumb inside like him with the rest of her fingers.

He had been sweating so much that the bed sheets were completely soaked underneath him, his face was sweltering with tears, sweat and drool while he coarsely moaned as he met with the new pressure forcing its way inside his still-tender body.

“This is going to feel so good. You’ll be so happy when you feel my fist inside of you, you’re going to love it so much.” Her voice was melting in his mind and engulfing it while his legs were giving away even more as her hand formed a cone to properly slide inside him little by little. “Ah, you’re doing so well! You’re taking it like a good little whore!”

“Nngh-mmh! Ah-aaahh…” He should’ve been groaning in pain, but he was so complacent after Daniela’s praise that no matter the pain of the stretch, he was aroused beyond words.

She smirked as she saw her whole fist disappear inside his warm tight cunt, and he was breathlessly moaning as her fist’s fingers twitched slightly inside him. “You’re so tight, I can barely move! I should just completely wreck this little cunt of yours inside-out. You’d love that.”

Slowly her wrist made some drilling movements to grind inside of his cunt while he was yet to adjust to the size of her fist. “Unnghh…! Ohh… ah-ah, it’s too… big—!” he gasped, his head hoisted so his eyes could watch awestruck how Daniela’s entire hand went inside of him, the remnants of his consciousness surprised that something of that size was able to fit inside of him.

She would softly lick and nibble his nipples but most of her attention was in the way she moved her fist and how she teased his tender cock. She gradually started to move her fist more impatiently, pulling back a little just to thrust into him again, and he could feel her knuckles brushing against his sensitive spot at the same rhythm that she rubbed his cock. “Mmm-nngh…! N-noh-ohh! Pl-please…”

She shushed him again “It’s fine. You’re loving this. Your body was made for this, darling. You love a good fisting, like a good whore… Why don’t you tell me the truth?” she said as she pinched his dick lightly. “Tell me how you like it. You’re a good little whore and love a good fisting.”

Takumi’s mind was too much a blur, the only thing making sense to him anymore were the sensations forced on his helpless body by Daniela. The trance had convinced him to love the feeling of her fist stuffing him, such an overpowering pleasure that made his brain tingle, each second she spent wrecking him started to hurt so good. “Aahh-aaaahh…! I love a g-good fisting… Aauhh, ohh…”

Her fist drilled deeper in him, as far as he could take, “You’re a good little whore?” Her free hand stroke his cock faster, making his hips buck almost enthusiastically.

“Ye-yeah…! I’m a good-d little whore… haaahh… AH!”

His inner walls squeezed around Daniela’s fist, as he screamed as the rush of ecstasy assaulted his senses, feeling as if his mind was being torn apart… but he didn’t care, his whole body was trembling with joy as his hips were riding off his second orgasm.

She didn’t stop fisting him until his muscles stopped clenching her so tightly. Takumi was reduced to a spasmodic whimpering mess, but he couldn’t be happier.

Daniela retrieved her hand slowly, delighted to see how he gaped and twitched at the absence. “That’s a good face, you’ve done so well. Who’d think that such a proper prince would also be such a wanton whore?” She purred as her fingers teased his entrance while her thumb rubbed his dick lightly, pressing hard enough to make him flinch, his body still sensitive from two orgasms.

Takumi was about to pass out, wearing a dumbed down expression on his flushed face but she quickly slapped his face with her wet hand “No, no, no, you don’t get to sleep until I say so. I still have to fuck you properly.”

He didn’t really have the liberty to process her words until he weakly moved his head to see her take out from her bag a sort of leather harness with a large black phallic object attached to it and she put it on her hips.

Daniela made him roll to his side just to remove the damp sheets below him, quickly replacing it with a dry towel. She rubbed the large dildo with the same oil as before, her hands stroke the great girth as if it was her own cock, the material seemed flexible enough to wiggle.

“Keep your legs spread… use your hands. I want to see how this bad boy stretches your cunt.”

And he complied, moving his limbs at last. They were strangely tired and heavy, despite not having used them at all in the last few minutes.

Takumi maintained his thighs open and with the help of his hands pulled apart his still messed up hole as cream rolled out of it. A part of his mind invited him to feel excited and anxious for what would come next. “A little wider please… Thanks, what a darling.”

His fingers were spreading his cunt just like she wanted, his thighs struggling to keep that wide apart. But with that aside, his eyes couldn’t stop staring at that huge dildo nearing his hole while his mouth was shivering with eagerness.

The dildo wasn’t as thick as her fist, but still was an impressive girth and he quivered as Daniela it slowly pushed the head of that thing into his eager oversensitive body, only to withdraw it, teasing his entrance for a while longer. “How badly do you want this? Do you want me to fuck your sleazy cunt?” she grinned maliciously.

It overwhelmed him to have that huge dick rub against his own, and then to his hole. The anticipation was driving him mad. “Mmm… ohh… plea—ahh… please… Please f-fuck my sleazy cunt… ahh…”

When the huge dildo finally started to enter him, he held his breath as the length of that thing filled him inch by inch, filled him so wholly that it touched his sensitive spot almost immediately, making him whine pathetically.

Daniela seemed to love seeing how her toy entered him with such ease after that good fisting. She experimentally pinched his reddened cock to hear another lascivious squeal, testing if he could keep still. But as she continued teasing his sore bud of nerves, the excess of stimuli was becoming physically painful and exhausting for him. His arms and legs started to tremble in effort to remain in place.

As much as his trance forced him to comply and enjoy this experience, Takumi was very tired and his own stamina was nearly depleted, making him drowsy.

“Hey, no slacking!”, she grunted, promptly pulling all the way back except for the tip, only to thrust into him at full force.

He gasped for air, as if roughly awakened by a punch in the gut, the way she was roughly thrusting in and out of him felt as if his cunt was being pulled inside out. The increasing force and speed of her thrusts proved to be too much and he was unable to hold himself open as she wanted, but her hands were already holding his thighs apart, digging her nails in the soft flesh and she continued to fuck him into oblivion. “That’s it, this is what you wanted all along! You just wanted to get stuffed by this giant cock like the hungry slut you are!”

Daniela would teasingly grind the artificial cock around, he couldn’t help to roll his hips against hers. It didn’t matter if she targeted his sensitive spot or not, being this full was already driving him to the edge.

“Mm-moh…! Aah-auhh… nghh… more…!” At this point, Daniela could split him in two and he’d still find that pleasurable

He came violently for a third time, but Daniela promptly made him turn around so he would be on his elbows and knees, his face fell on the bed’s surface and his drool pooled below his chin.

Takumi didn’t even get a breather this time when Daniela pulled his hips up and her gargantuan cock pushed into him from behind, hard enough to make him see stars. Positioned like this, she could hit his sensitive spot more easily.

Daniela seemed to be using all her force to rock his body unto her frantic rhythm, and even though he just climaxed, she wasn’t nearly done with him. “Come on, use your hands to jerk yourself a little, I promise that I’ll make it better for you.” And unthinkingly, one of Takumi’s hands went to forcefully rub his throbbing cock, his hips somehow still able to move to meet her thrusts.

He still wanted this, even though his mind was nothing but a distorted lustful mess, he was locked in that state and he wasn’t sure he’d even want to get away from it. He loved having his cunt getting destroyed, he loved being a whore, he loved being praised…

Right after, she lubed her middle finger with the vial she had nearby and roughly pushed it into his asshole. He whimpered but not out of protest, the intrusion only added up tension to his lower body, and despite the lack of warning, he accepted that finger wriggling up his ass, burning slightly.

His inner muscles were twitching like crazy, and Daniela didn’t tell him yet to stop stroking himself, the painful promise of another sweet release was.

“You’re really into this, aren’t you? I can feel your asshole sucking me up like a hungry slut. Perhaps I should just fuck your ass next time. I would wreck both your holes and make you love every minute of it, darling.”

Her words had a hold on his mind, he couldn’t help but to agree to the idea while he was violently overwhelmed in that ecstasy, drooling with a stupid smirk on his face and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His moans attempted to sound like an affirmation, but his thoughts were turned into a mush when his whole body started quivering again.

He came more quietly this time, his spasms were the only indicative for Daniela, so she took this as a sign for her to slow down, not before grinding lightly into him, just to torment him a little while longer during his afterglow.

She pulled out of his abused holes, his cunt with a loud suction noise that made Takumi shudder before he collapsed.

Somehow he was still conscious, his chest moved up and down agitatedly, and his eyes were still open in deep daze. She didn’t show concern for him, but she smiled sweetly as she caressed the  sweaty curve of his back.

“Alright then, you can close your eyes and rest for now.” Almost as soon as she pronounced this order, Takumi closed his eyes, falling into a shallow sleep that could be disturbed with just the force of her command. It wasn’t a real sleep, but his body was grateful for this much-needed respite. “You will be peacefully asleep, and when I say the word ‘wake’, you will return to your regular self, you won’t remember me or what happened, and you won’t question how your body feels or looks.”

And that he would. As perfectly vulnerable to magic he was, Daniela would eventually call him back to this secluded place. It would be their little secret.

Daniela sighed and stretched her arms, a little sore from using her arms too much, but also too amused and happy with herself to mind it much. She still had time. While he was asleep, she procured with more lubricant as she positioned his ass up in the air, remained completely undisturbed.

Patiently she started working with his asshole, most convenient when he was at his most relaxed and unaware; soon he’d be able take her fist in his ass as well.

Daniela snickered silently. She was going to have so much fun with this prince.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not write more chapters soon. Depends if people actually want more of this.


End file.
